Across the Universes
by Sissy Ficcer
Summary: Random bits and pieces of crossovers involving HP and various other worlds that I don't have the drive or inspiration to do full fics for. All things thrown in are up for adoption and will be randomly updated when I have something to throw in here.
1. Assassin's Creed

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I am sadly not Ubisoft or J.K. and as such I own nothing in this little snippet.

_**NOTES:**_ All snippets within are up for adoption and are likely things I may or may not make full fics out one day in the future. So if one interests you go ahead and adopt, just let me know so I can see what I may have unleashed upon the world.

* * *

><p>The first impression Desmond Miles had in regards to Subject 16 was not a very good one as he somehow manage to see what others could not see, and thus using his ancestor's abilities somehow came upon the various drawings and writing that decorated the roomprison both had shared.

Symbols and such that had been written in blood.

The first impression did not change overly much, either badly or well, as Desmond lived and learned through the life of a common ancestor of 16 and himself. Especially when he found himself manipulating Ezio into looking for the odd anomalies that were like digital graffiti spread out through Italy by 16. The off the wall puzzles and encryptions, and the bits of speech coupled with those far too quick clips of some sort of event that they were supposed to interpret was also not really points of goodness for 16 in Desmond's eye. They weren't bad points either after getting a taste of what prolong exposure to the Animus could cause as the hallucinations and odd dreams encroached upon his own mind.

An odd sort of desperation took hold and colored Desmond's impression of 16 when he had managed upon the maze that was in but outside of the Animus and its normal operating standards. The man before him leaving him with more questions then answers after everything was finally completed at each coordinate found.

The find me within the darkness was also not exactly comforting in retrospect. 16 had died by what Lucy had spoken off, or did 16 do even more to the Animus then leave puzzles and embedded data for them to find?

None of this had truly given him any preparation as his mind suddenly went black after the bitch Juno had made him stab Lucy and finding himself once more in the Animus but not. Staring into the bemused stare of bright green eyes on a face that had some vague resemblance to him.

The lightening bolt shaped scar was the oddest thing however in Desmond's fragmented mind.

* * *

><p>This is entirely the fault of me watching AC: Revelation trailer over and over again, and thinking about just what sort of things Desmond is going to have to go through in his portion of the game to get out of the coma. That and my odd fondness for Subject 16 and the snippets of his life we get from Lucy, emails, and 16's own little sidequest.<p> 


	2. Transformers Bayverse

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter so the legal hounds can be called back now.

* * *

><p>He had been six years old when he had first seen the dented and beat up white and black car sitting in the middle of an empty lot.<p>

The how of this is in need to get a proper feel of just what was going on for those who are impartial watchers to this tale. For it was the first day back for many children to the hallowed halls of learning, and for one particular young boy in Surrey, England it was a day of mix blessing. Young Harry James Potter looked forward to leaving the confines of Number 4 Privet Drive with an intensity that would have shocked many, but due to being forced into the same class as his cousin and the single minded mission he now knew his relatives were on to make him an outcast amongst his teachers and peers (It took him two weeks after last year for his five year old mind to figure out and accept that Ms. Brightman's sudden about face when dealing with him was because of whatever it was that his Aunt Petunia had told her during that parent teacher meeting.) he also dreaded going and being vulnerable to so many whispers and possible bullies. It was the main reason that found himself dashing out of the little brick building of his primary school and fleeing in the opposite direction of his home, hoping that this would make certain his cousin Dudley and his little gang would not bother playing 'Harry Hunting' at the cost of missing afternoon snack and telly time.

So with a survival instinct a child should not have, a small boy that looked no older then three or four found himself almost a full mile away from home and curled up in the back seat of an old and rusted car.

Now to many this doesn't seem all that important, but young Harry is far from normal and the car he had decided to hide in was not normal at all as well. First of all, young Mr. Potter is in fact a young wizard to be, and his wild and still out of his control magic touched upon a bright and condensed energy source with the vehicle that is not really a vehicle. The meeting of magic to spark jumpstarting and aiding systems that had slowly begun to shut down over the decades that this particular robotic alien from a planet called Cybertron had no way to stop.

In essence, the moment Harry James Potter had come within five feet of what he thought was an abandoned piece of metal and rubber he had saved the life of a being that was not of this world.

Within an hour Prowl awoke.

* * *

><p>Waking is perhaps not the right term, but the closes any human language can come in conveying what happened. It was not a sudden wakefulness as Prowl was aware from the moment the unknown energy had seemingly begun to repair injuries that he would have never been able to heal with his own limited resources. His diagnostic scans and sensors showing him what was going on as his battle computer began to shift all of the information in such a way that lead to only a logical conclusion when everything was analyzed.<p>

He was alone on an organic planet, had been only a few rotations of the planet around it's sun from deactivating, had somehow in his near death state made contact with one of the main species of organics upon this world that had given off an energy that was almost but not like the Allspark at all. Typically making actual contact in a way to show that there was life on other planets was heavily frowned upon if a Prime or his second in command did not give a blessing for such, however there was a clause in such protocol that made it possible to do so if safety or pressing concerns were liable for such.

Despite being one of the best strategists to have been sparked, Prowl was not one for social interactions, however his need of those like Jazz and Bumblebee as first contacts was not a sorely needed thing since the young organic sitting in the backseat of his alt mode was odd enough to not take the normal reaction of having a KITT encounter.

It wouldn't be until several months after the first encounter that Prowl would realize that his calm and methodical way of speaking was enough to make the meeting remarkable to bypass shock for Harry, who was only ever used to raised voices, disdain, and other negative emotions coloring a voice being directed at him.

By the age of seven both alien and wizard child had settled into an odd sort of life as each extended contact allowed starved systems to siphon and convert the odd energy that the child gave off. It was also when young Harry began to stop going home and instead slept and remained hidden in the interior of Prowl's alternate mode.

By seven and a half Prowl had enough systems online to discreetly send anonymous reports of abuse aimed at the Dursley residence in an effort to keep the child he was now guarding alive when the rare occasion arose for the child to return to that home. A move calculated and reasoned by ancient codes and traditions that logically were sound in Prowl becoming the active caretaker for the organic young due to the odd energy he produced, and thus would likely be a target if the Decepticon signal he had followed here centuries ago appeared again, and as a first contact the child would be in a way the link between the two races if such a time were to come.

At the age of eight Prowl took a calculated risk and wiped Harry James Potter from all databases.

Harry Potter had just turned eight when the luck and grace of whatever deity had been protecting him from his relatives finally ran out as his Uncle snapped and drowned him in a lake. For exactly three minutes and forty seconds after a young man of eighteen had pulled the child out of the lake and began to perform CPR, Harry James Potter was clinically dead. As an ambulance arrived the paramedics came upon the scene of the young child vomiting up water and bile as the odd scar on his forehead seemed to bleed a black, pus like substance that was later rationalized as a small wound from the drowning attempt mixing with the algae and other bacteria in the lake. The child was soon discharged and disappeared out of the life of those within the Surrey area. Many of the cynical minded who had seen such happen before believed the child had become yet another one that had fallen through the cracks of the child welfare system.

By the age of nine Harrison Jacob Peterson was happily gaining top marks in school and living a life that he had never imagined living when he had been Harry James Potter. Even the scar that kids used to tease him about was nothing more then a thin jagged line that you wouldn't even notice if you didn't look for it. He didn't really become overly social and friendly in a way that he had friends everywhere, but he did not fear being beaten up by his cousin for talking to someone. He was allowed to eat, and he didn't mind that Prowl made certain that he 'follow proper and adequate nutritional intake that was for his age, frame, and activity level' as it was actually fun to see how he could make the vegetables and such taste good when he cooked.

He even had his own little house in the middle of nowhere with a little garage that Prowl lived in. He understood that the way Prowl had gotten the house and the money he used for his groceries and clothing was not gotten in a legal way, but he understood that Prowl didn't do it to be mean or anything. After all, no adult would give a talking car a job.

By the age of ten Harry was soon told the history and about the war that Prowl's entire race was consumed in when a sudden blip of Cybertronian activity had appeared upon his radars that were not yet strong enough to pin point the exact location of the signature or if it was ally or enemy. Despite the young age of his ward, the life he had lived prior to his eight year of life was not one that allowed a child to remain naïve about the horrors of the world.

By the end of term for his primary schooling found both child and Cybertronian upon a ship heading for the Americas. Mere weeks before the first letter addressed to Harry James Potter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have been delivered.

* * *

><p>Yet another odd what if that came about mostly because I wondered why everyone always has Harry go through some complicated magical process to remove the Horcrux in his scar. Especially when in canon all that happened was him taking an Avada Kedavra to the face. So I went, 'Hey what if he lost it by being clinically dead for a bit and then brought back the muggle way, via CPRshock pads." The whole Prowl and the live action Transformers movies just snuck in to give me an excuse to have him not end up in Hogwarts after the fact.


	3. Assassin's Creed v2

**_DISLCAIMER:_** Once again Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and J.K. owns Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The Knights Templar had once been a name fearfully whispered through the streets of many a country. The Crusade a hushed conversation spoken of in feared tones by those who knew they would be the ones to fall under the sharpened steel of the Catholic Church's attack dogs. To a small few the true danger of the men who bore the bloody red cross watched and retaliated where they could. An enemy that for the first time brought together two widely different cultures to work together in such a way that would have gotten one killed for being insane if one had voiced such thoughts before.<p>

Of course like many things involving mortal humans, the alliance was soon dissolved in the eyes of the general public. Lost to history that would only be known through family stories or well guarded documents as the hidden Templars began to create the world as they wanted it to be while the other culture that had opposed them hid themselves away from most of the world. First out of fear of the Templars and their Pieces of Eden, then the reasoning slowly changing into a bigoted one of superiority and general fear of the other side of the world.

Time passed as it is want to do and the struggles that had once peppered the land forgotten for new wars and strife to worry the mind. Paths created and destroyed to set the course of the world and how it would grow or not. For the wizards who had collectively forgotten their once allies and enemies of long ago, their attention instead turned towards their own internal wars. The culimination of such being that of a Dark Lord whose very name many feared to speak and a poorly worded prophecy that many would hold as gospel.

Yet not all had forgotten their once allies and enemies, and those would be the ones who would change the course being set.

Four years before the downfall of the Dark Lord James and Lily Potter had given birth to an unexpected little boy who had been called Harrison James Potter. To gossip mongrels many speculated that their marriage was due to the child as both Lily and James had only recently graduated Hogwarts when Lily had found out she was expecting. Despite this the couples had been happy and doted upon their little boy, and were quietly excited as they waited for the birth of their second child.

On July 31st young Nicholas James Potter was born. A boy that James boastfully said would one day be a spitting image of his father and be just as charming as well. That remark had gotten him a slap to the arm by his wife. The happiness was short lived as the war reached new heights and the Potter family went into hiding after it was revealed that they fit a potential prophecy and thus would be targeted by the Dark Lord to stop it from happening. The events of that night are hazy and not clear even to those who had witnessed it first hand as Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and allowed the Dark Lord access to them.

The only clear facts that were had was that young Nicholas, at the tender age of one had defeated the most fearsome wizard since the second muggle world war, and that the eldest child had somehow been reduced to a Squib.

"The poor dear."

Pomona Sprout looked down at the sleeping six year old in the starch white sheets of the Infirmary of Hogwarts. A bubble of tranquility compared to the subdue chaos happening on the other side of the room, where the boy's parents were sitting and fussing with the young almost toddler as Madame Pomphrey finished her diagnostic scan for the fourth time in an hour on the babe, at the insistence of James and Lily Potter. Both who were trying to not look over to their eldest, wincing and tearing up whenever they did. It was a bittersweet sort of victory for the family Pomona thought as she brushed an errant lock of hair from the child's face. Even tolerant people like the Potters would still make such a thing hard for them to handle. A squib would always be trapped between both muggle and magical world, belonging to neither and yet never allowed to leave. Not without obliviating any memories of magic and allowing them to be adopted by a muggle family.

"A pity little one, especially with the stress your Ma and Da will be under with everyone wanting to be friends or enemies to your little brother. Oh I'm certain they will still love you with all they've got, but such a life would not be as happy as it should be."

She had seen such before to an Aunt that she had loved dearly. The pain and jealousy was something one could never fully erase in such cases, and she knew this would be even worse with young Nick being a Prophecy Childe. However a sudden hope bloomed like a wild flower within her when startling green eyes blearily looked up at her; then suddenly gained a very focused yet unfocused look that she had seen many times before on other members of her family, before the look vanished and with a yawn the child was once more asleep. A look that had not gone unnoticed by the school mediwitch as she finally managed to extract herself from the rest of the Potter family.

"Pomona is that…?"

"I believe it is, Marius would have to confirm it, but Poppy this could be what the boy needs. After all even if he never holds a wand someone might try and hurt him just because of who he is related to."

"It would be a far better environment for him as well, at least in terms of acceptance. However he'll likely be bound to the Order, especially if that is what it looks like."

"Better to live by the Creed then to be found by the Knights Templar. A fact for certain since the child would have to go to muggle school and it would only take one wrong person to see him use the Sight to have him in their grasp."

The two shared a Look and silently debated on which one of them would bring up the subject. A decision that Pomona won just as Albus Dumbledore finally came over see what was going on.

"Albus, have Lily and James said anything about what they want to do with young Harry?"

Twinkling blue eyes looked startled for a moment at the question, but the moment did not last long as a look of grave concern came over him as he looked down at the sleeping boy.

"I'm afraid they are both still a bit in shock about everything that has happened, especially as by morning it will be the most talked about topic when the morning paper is read."

"Albus, we think we may have an idea. Especially with the fact that the little one here could be a target for a Death Eater that might want revenge. My family has had a few squibs in our family line, as well as muggleborns entering through marriage so we have footholds in both muggle magic that could make the boy more at ease and not force Lily and James to try and adapt to living in both when they'll be hounded all the time by glory hounds and such. It would also keep the dear safe if someone tried to harm him to get back at his parents and brother, while still letting them be able to see him. We could easily slip him into one of the family trees as well and one doesn't need much or any magic to work with plants, so I could even have him help me from time to time here during the school year when Nick begins his school so they could keep in touch."

The rushed explanation however did not get the rejection that both had believed would be there, believing he would have wanted the boy to stay with his family in someway. So they were both shocked when he beamed at the two of them and with a heartfelt thank you for finding a way to help ease such a burden and sorrow on the family. All before heading to the young couple to tell them of such. Something that had both women eyeing each other in confusion at this odd turn. Then again the Dumbledore family had never really had experience with dealing with a squib child thus was likely as clueless on what to do as the couple.

A fact that solidified when the couple was led over and with pain and fear in their eyes offered to allow a Sprout to blood adopt the child. Something that at first had made the two reel at the suggestion, until they saw that it was likely the best thing that could happen to the boy. He had Potter looks that would not be easily explained away if they only gave him a new name. An idea that was quickly seconded by Marius as he entered the Infirmary much later that night when all but his cousin and Madame Pomphrey were asleep.

"Gaius would be the best choice. He also has experience with young ones that develop the Sight at such an early age. Yes, we'll teach him the ways and he'll grow up surrounded by brothers and sisters. Welcome Tobias. Welcome to the Assassins."

**CHAPTER TWO (Incomplete)**

Tobias Ignatius Sprout could say without any sort of doubt that his life was rather…odd. Especially when compared to most of his fellow Novices. Having two sets of parents and the additional siblings that came with it was already enough to raise eyebrows. Especially odd for a squib like him and doubly so when his original family was the famous Potter family. Something that, now from his lofty age of fourteen, had once made him feel resentful and jealous as a child when he saw how open and loving James and Lily Potter were with Nicholas and the subsequent younger siblings they seen gave him. Especially when compared to the awkward and forced manner they had whenever they would see him. Now, he could understand why it was so and considering Gaius and Genevieve Sprout had made up for it with their own brand of enthusiasm in making him feel wanted in spades, and the two older and three younger Sprout siblings he acquired took up a great deal of his time without worrying about adding three Potter siblings to it all.

Not that there was anything wrong with his Potter lined siblings. Little Rosaline 'Rosy' was a sweetheart, and Mathew was a good kid if a bit quiet. Nick just needed to stop being overly reckless and he might live to be twenty. A surprising thing to be the only bad trait of the famous boy-who-lived, but despite the childishness of the male adults in that family they were at least decent in keeping the kid grounded in reality. The media would have chewed the kid up and spat him out by now if he had ended up spoilt and arrogant as all get out. The Slytherins should not be trusted attitude was something he had given up as a lost cause and knew the kid would not really get much evidence to the contrary considering the Potion Professor.

Something that always had Aunt Pomona tutting whenever it was brought up, considering it was getting overly out of hand with that man and the Transfiguration Professor butting heads over their charges. Stuff like that really made him appreciate his teachers at the compound all the more. Sure he sometimes ended up feeling and looking like a walking bruise on most occasions when learning a new weapon, but at least he didn't have to fear old Angelus of sabotaging him just because of who his parents were on either line. The man had also taken amusement at his expense when Tobias had gained a paranoid habit of checking for poisons after an odd stare down between himself and the Potion Professor. He just could not shake the feeling the man had figured something out and was only bidding time before offing a spawn of James Potter in someway.

A fact that even now had him looking over his shoulder before descending into the Tube for London. What had he been thinking agreeing to be a helper for Aunt Pomona for the entire Hogwarts school year. The same year that little Nicholas Potter would be starting his education. The fact he had been made to read and memorize a lot of history books in regards to Templars and what they have done to destroy the wizarding world, along with many copies of said books to be passed around was also a cause of alarm for him and his hopes of a quiet year of tending plants and grading essays for his Aunt.

'_A good lesson in discretion, tracking, propaganda destruction, and tailing they said…my ass.'_

-linebreak-

Nicholas Potter, though most of his family called him Nick or Nicky, was conflicted. His mother had figured it was just nerves from leaving home for so long for the first time and that once he was settled he would forget all about such worries. His father just said he'd do fine and would take to Hogwarts like he did to flying. For some reason though he never corrected either of them about this and what was really bothering him. Well his first year of Hogwarts was a big part of it, but he wasn't certain just how much they would be able to help with the other part of the problem; and the one who he usually went to with problems he didn't think his parents could understand.

Staring at his own hazel eyes in the reflection of his room's window, Nick could almost see the leaf green and always amused in someway green eyes of Toby. Or Harrison James Potter as he was once called as his mind wandered to the fact that his once brother was going to be at Hogwarts with him and not just for a week or two long visit like he had heard about before. He didn't think a squib would be all that comfortable spending nine months in a castle where magic was basically in your face and everywhere, then again he had never seen Toby really all that perturbed by his lack of magic. But a lot of the Sprout family seemed that way, even the ones that could use magic.

It was odd to worry about the teenager when he had pretty much grown up in awe of his squib brother. A fact that had made his father and godfather uncomfortable at times, but he figured it was due to the whole can't use magic thing again. But as a kid the older boy with his dark brown, almost black hair and rough and tumble appearance from working in the gardens and forests of the Sprout family had just been a steady and constant presence for him whenever he needed it. Especially when he was being overly reckless to show and please his dad that he was Gryffindor enough to be the boy-who-lived.

Most of the time his little schemes failed miserably, and would have likely gotten him a trip to St. Mungos or worse if half the time Toby didn't pop up from out of nowhere or had 'been looking for him' and thus had set someone else to find him by magical means. Yet no one else ever saw this and always seemed to forget that Toby had even been involved in the entire rescuing of the idiotic soon to be Gryffindor. Something he had noticed far more often as he had gotten older and had seen how Toby would always fade to the back unless needed when he visited. Even when looking back on his memories he could almost feel at times like Toby had suddenly placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself, but that couldn't be right at all. He was a squib.

It didn't really matter, though part of him felt that his first year was going to be not what he was told to expect.

"Nick! We're going to get your school supplies now honey, get down here!"

"Coming Mum!"

**September 1****st****, 1991: Platform 9 ¾**

It was the usual chaos and noise as the Scarlet colored engine sat upon its tracks as children boarded and parents said their goodbyes. This particular year the chaos and crowd seemed even larger then normal. A not so surprising fact when one considered just who was starting their Hogwarts career. Add the fact even the Auroras were acting starry eyed it was like a security nightmare for the few who were thinking in such terms.

Thoughts of potential assassinations or general mayhem of the blood shedding kind were far from the minds of the Potter family...

* * *

><p>Just something that popped up after reading a lot of Wrong Boy-who-lived fanfiction that all seem to have Harry be overly powerfulgiven to the Dursleys/Hated and abused by his parents, and just wondered what it would be like if that wasn't the case. I also had some odd idea with this as that Nick's 'Power that the Dark Lord Knows Not' would be Harry/Tobias since Voldermort and his Death Eaters wouldn't really think about muggle assassination techniques...especially not those used by AC Assassin's. As well as the sort of trouble that could pop up if the Templars decided to much about in the magical world due to the Dark Lords running amok and the backwards society.

The whole Sprout and Pomphrey being part of the Assassin's was because of the fact everyone uses Snape, Sirius, Remus, or the Malfoys as the strong adult influence in Harry's life in many stories and wanted someone different. That and well, who would expect the Head of Hufflepuff and a school Mediwitch to be in league with Assassins?


	4. Tales of the Abyss

**_DISCLAIMER:_** NAMCO was in possession of Tales of the Abyss to my knowledge not me, and J.K. Rowling still has a stranglehold on Harry Potter. So no suing.

* * *

><p>He always felt as if there was more to life, like there was some other purpose. Even as a small child when he didn't even know his real name and was just called 'boy' and 'freak'. As if his life was meant for something, for someone else to call upon and command. It might have been why he never really complained when he was ordered to do the housework, and only really complained about the Harry Hunting and not being wanted. After all if he proved he was useful enough they would want him, maybe even accept him and tolerate him. Even as a distant part wanted and yearned to be loved by the family that he lived with, to be considered more then an interloper in their home.<p>

When the odd letter written in green ink addressed to _him_ had arrived and the large man Hagrid had told him about magic, and his parents…he had allowed the hope of finding one to want him and accept him grow once more in him. Even as the goblins looked at him speculatively and Ollivandar had seemed as if he wanted to say something but stopped when his eyes flicked over to Hagrid. Seeming to know something he should know but no one else was supposed to know.

A secret of what was missing in his life.

He hadn't had a chance to find out what it was the wandmaker knew. Not that summer, as the rest of the month was spent locked in Dudley's second bedroom with his books, or doing chores. Then it slipped to the back of his mind as he entered Hogwarts for his first year of magical learning. Something that felt so natural to do, but in a way wrong to be the one commanding the energy within him to do as he bid as if he should be only using it by the orders of someone else. Theoretical work quickly became the bane of his existence. He just couldn't figure out how to put down what he knew in some deeper part of himself into words that would make sense to everyone else. It was frustrating, especially when Hermione and Ron got aggravated with him when he couldn't tell them why he could do the spells so easily. Heaven forbid they ever find out he didn't really need the wand to use magic.

Such oddness aside his first year was…lacking. Oh he was happy to have people his own age to talk to without Dudley there to keep them away, and the whole fiasco with the Philosopher Stone was unusual, but the feeling of missing something still persisted. The feeling becoming an odd sort of ache that after a while he forgot about, the way one would ignore a throbbing bruise or injury if they have it for long and constant enough. It was also easier to ignore during his second year with the threat of being petrified or killed hanging over everyone's head and the whole heir of Slytherin business he had to put up with.

The summer before his third year brought about a sudden clarity and answer to what he was missing.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter spending his summer in Diagon Alley had not been kept as any sort of secret. Though, considering how the wizarding world acted in regards to him he would have to be under enough glamours to shimmer with magic to keep the boy-who-lived spotters from noticing him. So it wasn't all that odd for people to stop and stare when a mop of messy blackred/gold hair and lightening bolt shaped scar upon a young preteen's brow. Many did so because of what that scar meant, while a few did so because of the odd coloration, especially those who looked and compared the ratio of black hair to red and gold each consecutive year since the first covert photograph of the boy at about the age of four and now could see that the Potter hair was being overtaken by the red/gold that was but was not the same as his muggleborn mother.

However, this particular day, before the yearly Hogwarts letters were sent out. The few denizens of Diagon Alley were treated to a sight that would cause many to have slight brain combustions as two almost identical boys looked at one another from opposite ends of the Alley.

One was small, almost elfin like in bone structure (Years of near starvation and grueling physical labor), clunky glasses (Gotten from a yard sale), large green eyes that seemed to glow, black/red/gold hair like a flame when the light hit it, frayed tattered clothing, and a lightening bolt shaped scar. The other was taller and more fit looking, (From being allowed three squared meals a day and exercise) face devoid of glasses (He had contacts), the same shade of green eyes as the other that seemed darker even as they glowed as well, dark almost black red/crimson/gold hair, decent clothing that seemed almost like a military uniform…and a lightening bolt shaped scar.

No one in Diagon Alley had time to figure out what was going on or what this meant, before Harry Potter seemed to have been hit with a sticking charm if the way he grasped onto the almost look alike as he did. The shock only compounding more as Ollivander actually left his shop and ushered the two within, right before the open sign changed to close and the windows darkened so none could see in.

What many did not realize that this was an event that would bring about the remembrance of things long past, of a process called replication, and the results called Replicas, and of Fonons and the aspects of the seven frequencies that govern the natural world; and of the true origins of magic when it was known as Artes.

For a certain Headmaster and his Greater Good, and a prophecy possibly on the verge of being obsolete. He would find out just how much damage to his plans there would be for never figuring out he was grooming a Replica and not the real Harry Potter to be his martyr.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTES:<em>** Something that came about when looking for HP/ToA fanfics and not finding any that fit with what I was craving and then having piano/girl version of Karma pop up on my playlist made me go "huh". I'm planning on following through on this idea but maybe this could maybe have others follow my line of thinking and bring forth more fics for me to read and thus procrastinate my time with. This is mostly just a rough summary of what would be a very long chaptered story that I would seriously need to plan out considering the various elements of both ToA and HP that I would have to mesh together.

After all there's a really good what if to tie the two aspects together without doing reincarnation/toss one set of people into the other world. The ToA part spent the entire game pretty much fighting against the Score and thus being told how to live and die, and Harry Potter pretty much revolves around Harry being manipulated/set up/right place right time to live and 'die' by the whims of a very vague and, in my opinion, stupid prophecy. And to me prophecies are just like the Score and considering how fucked up Aulderant got due to people blindly following what the Powers That Be (Lorelei) as they tell them how and what to do even how and when to die, I could see wizards doing the same damn thing only with Seers and Prophecy orbs. Thus my mind went 'well, what if earth is nothing more then Aulderant after everything was said and done?' History can be lost, and with the way wizards like to hide themselves from muggles it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think that somewhere Fon Arte users, especially Seventh Fonists would want to isolate themselves from the rest of the world if there was still those desperate enough to believe a new Score or something similar was the only way to live. So Lorelei, and Efreet, Gnome, Undine, etc. would be still out and about the world and when it became apparent that wizards were finding a way to make their own version of the Score through Seers and such...well why not attempt the same problem solving tool that was used the last time? Only this time the perfect isofones would have time and not a full blown Score to contend with in stopping it.

I mean, wizards have things like Polyjuice and simulacrums/golems, it would only take someone dedicated enough to figure out how to make the leap from that to creating a copy of someone and thus recreate the Replica aspect of ToA into the HP world. And at such a time that a well meaning individual may decide to replicate the child savior of the wizarding world, for his own protection of course.


End file.
